


Office Fling

by roscpetals



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Assistant Levi, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Office, Office Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Switch Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roscpetals/pseuds/roscpetals
Summary: Y/N is a hardworking busisness woman that is head of the company which she had worked on for the past several years. That also meant sacrificing any committed relationship because of her busy schedule. The only problem was that her assistant happened to be the mysterious beauty, Levi Ackerman who she happened to be very attracted to. Will she succumb to temptation and will Levi reciprocate?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Office Fling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first ever x reader fanfiction so I hope it's okay! I'm not used to writing in the first person so I'm sorry if it isn't very good! Just letting you know there will be smut in future chapters. I hope you enjoy it!

I grumbled as I turned to my side, shoving my cheek deeper into the pillow where the warmth of my head remained. My eyes settled upon the sleeping naked guy laying beside me, now that I was sober he was a lot less attractive than I had originally thought. I groaned as pain shot through my veins to my head and I felt a rush of nausea flow over me. I finally managed to sit up and swing my numb legs over the side of the bed. I picked up the silk night that was lazily laying on the floor and slipped it over my shoulders. I got ready quietly as I didn’t want to wake the sleeping stranger in my bed. I strode through my apartment to get myself some breakfast and a pain relief tablet for the burning pain spiralling in my head. I made myself a simple piece of toast with jam and butter with a warm cup of coffee. I strode into my bathroom and turned on the shower. I usually preferred taking a bath, but I had little time that morning as I had to get to work on time. I sauntered into my wardrobe so I could get dressed into my work clothes. I pulled the tight grey pencil skirt over my thighs and zipped it up at the back. I tucked a white blouse into said skirt and threw a blazer over the flowy cotton shirt. I applied my usual makeup, which consisted of a bold red lip, sharp eyeliner and heavy mascara. I exited the large, never-ending wardrobe and left some money on the side table for the guest that had ultimately overstayed his welcome. 

After putting on my shiny black heels and picking up my dense briefcase, I pushed on the button for the lift that stood dramatically in the middle of my living room. I stepped inside and pressed the button that leads to the ground floor, where in fact my driver waited patiently for me outside of my apartment. I watched from the clear windows surrounding the lift as I descended slowly, the tall buildings looking significantly larger as I slowly grew closer to the ground floor. The busyness of the city broke out in front of me, cars speeding by and commuters steadily hurrying to get to the train on time for work. I had come to fall in love with the city that I had made my home over the past couple of years. I stepped outside and the rush of cool air blew against my face. 

The driver had stepped out of the car and courteously opened the door to the shiny, expensive black car. I stepped inside and nestled into one of the seats. I stared out of the window as the car slowly started up again and the radio murmured quietly in the background. 

Work was not that far of a journey from my apartment so the commute never took over fifteen minutes, which I never minded. Sometimes I would start a casual conversation with the driver, or on other days I’d just enjoy the view of the city as we drove by. The car door was opened for me and I confidently stepped out and strode into the office building. Several members of the company greeted me as I cleared my way to my office that sat upstairs, tentatively waiting for me. 

I’d gone up in the packed, overflowing lift and walked down the looming corridor that had stark white walls and spotless dark grey carpeted floor. There were a couple of windows on the left that allowed the soft warm glow of the morning to beam through, lighting up the already brightly lit by the fluorescent lights hanging up above. I was wished a good morning by several members of staff as I strode down the bustling hallways. At the end of the corridor was my office. I turned the handle and pushed the door open, revealing a tidy office. The clean office was an evident contrast compared to the messy apartment. It was quite minimalistic, the only decorations being a few fake plants and a painting on the wall. In the middle of the rather large room was a dark oak desk with a computer sitting on it and a comfy black desk chair accompanying it. I sat down and began flicking through the large stack of neat paperwork laying on my desk. 

The door slowly opened and in paced a short man with choppy black hair that had been slicked back and a black suit that fit tightly in all the right places. He was holding a mug of coffee in one hand and a folder of paperwork in the other. He placed the mug at the corner of my desk and handed me the folder of paperwork, which I gladly took. The muted scent of his cologne rushed past me, and I couldn’t help but silently swoon.

This man was in fact Levi Ackerman, my absolutely drop-dead gorgeous assistant. I always felt like a squealing teenage girl whenever I was around him, even though I was well into my mid-twenties. He was quiet and mysterious, which just made me want to get to know him more. I obviously could never sleep with him because I was his boss even though the idea made my heart leap. I always wondered whether he ever thought about the same as me occasionally, but that was definitely just wishful thinking. 

He leaned over slightly, and his light heaving chest was mere centimetres away from me. The scent of his cologne grew much stronger and I couldn’t help but gaze up at his face, which held its usual blank expression. While I was gushing over him, he was simply cleaning a speck of dust that lay mockingly on the table. I came back to my sense and realised how ridiculous I was being and got back to doing my usual work. I was the head of the company so I really did not have time to worry about such silly things, even if those things were Levi Ackerman and however stunning he may be, I had a business to run and that always took key priority.


End file.
